Metallic glasses are a relatively unique class of materials that may exhibit characteristics which are both metal like, (since they may contain non-directional metallic bonds, metallic luster, and/or relatively significant electrical and thermal conductivity), and ceramic like (since relatively high hardness may often be exhibited coupled with brittleness and the lack of tensile ductility). Metallic glasses may be understood to include supercooled liquids that exist in solid form at room temperature but which may have structures that are similar to what is found in the liquid with only short range order present. Metallic glasses may generally have free electrons, exhibit metallic luster, and exhibit metallic bonding similar to what is found in conventional metals. Metallic glasses may be metastable materials and when heated up, they may transform into a crystalline state. The process is called crystallization or devitrification. Since diffusion is limited at room temperature, enough heat (i.e. Boltzman's Energy) may be applied to overcome the nucleation barrier to cause a solid-solid state transformation which is caused by glass devitrification.